A Story Of Redemption
by AFlairForSelfishSkies
Summary: Crystal Alvarez has a difficult life and struggles to keep on living through the days with all the problems she has in life. With secrets hidden she is afraid to let anyone help but when a certain someone decides to get involved will she let him help?
1. Awakening

**A/N Hi! I wanted to post it up early since i had this in my document for about a week now. ****This ****is my first fan fiction story I was debating whether to post it up or not but decided to do so since I like writing stories about Seth=)I have tons of ideas too but sadly aren't finished and picked this one as the best since I put more thought into it hope you folks like it. **

**Disclaimer-Anything similar to The Twilight Saga belongs to the talented Stephanie Meyer and sadly not me= (oh and the song neither it belongs to Britt Nicole**

_**Song for this chapter When she cries-Britt Nicole**_

**Chapter1**

_I watched as my family gathered around the dining room to celebrate my birthday. Aunt Felicia as usual was in the corner avoided people being her grouchy self. Uncle Pete and Aunt Harmony were together in front watching as I opened the birthday present they gave me. My little cousins pouted probably because they thought this party was boring without a jumper or piñata and wanted to go home to watch their cartoons. Everybody seemed mindful about the party but did they wonder what I thought about it? What I would go through with mother after this ends? Perhaps not but for one thing I knew what was coming next for me that is._

"_Sweetheart you spaced out for a bit, are you okay?" my aunt Debbie asked sweetly._

_I smiled and answered "Sorry it's just that I don't think the Collie puppy I asked for last year is in here" everybody laughed except uncle Pete he smirked instead. _

"_Well I hope this makes up for that" aunt Harmony answered._

_I opened the purple petite box and inside was a diamond tassel necklace that was just beautiful. _

"_I must of cost both of you a fortune. I can't take it" I closed the box and gave it to her._

"_Nonsense my dear since the day Pete and I saw it we thought about how perfect it would fit you besides you're moving just think about it as memoir from me and your uncle" She handed it back to me while I hugged her then uncle Pete._

"_Take care of it much" I nodded and went back to opening presents. Indeed I would treasure it much forever. __**(The necklace will take a tad bit important role in a chapter)**_

_So far my presents were a necklace, clothes, shoes, and a huge collie dog doll which I thought was cute not exactly alive but alright. _

_Everyone enjoyed themselves the whole time with a few exceptions. For a moment I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder that this was actually perfect but when I opened them everybody was gone. Did time really pass by that fast? Had the party ended so fast?_

"Dear can you hear me? Please say something I know you're listening please" an angelic voice pleaded softly.

I groaned to answer her question and also to whine about that horrible suffocating smell of disinfectant. Ugh and this uncomfortable rigid bed couldn't possibly be mine. Slowly opening both eyes I saw a young woman no older than 25 probably looking intensely at me. She held an inhumanly beauty image, her frame was small, slender, yet less angular but pretty. Her skin was pale and something about her heart-shaped face, her billows soft, caramel-colored hair, reminded me of the ingénues of the silent-movie era but her eyes were golden, the most unusual color I had ever seen.

"I see you're awake at last let me get the doctor for you wait here and don't move while I come back" I gave one painful nod and she left. Who was she? Did she know me? Should I know her? Tons of questions ran thru my head but at the last minute I noted this was not at all my bedroom in Port Angeles. The walls had an overwhelming brightness color of eggshell white all around and pretty much the room was void except for a chair, desk, and me. I would describe the room as it being very phlegmatic maybe a tad bit more than that.

The door opened and my eyes automatically went from observing the room to the two stunning people that walked towards me.

"Allow me to introduce myself I'm Dr. Cullen and this is my wife Esme" Dr. Cullen was young, he was blond… and he was handsomer than any movie star I'd ever seen. He had the same skin color as Esme, same golden eye color, and held the same inhuman beauty along with the sound of their voices which sounded melodic, very pleasant and soothing.

Compared to them I felt unattractively plain which I believed myself to be just plain and true. Putting those selfish thoughts about appearance in the back of my mind I proceeded to stick out my hand so we can shake and introduce properly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, my name is Crystal Alvarez." My voice sounded worn out and hoarse as if it hadn't been used in decades. Esme frowned and handed me a plastic cup that held water which I hadn't seen she held until now.

I drank thirstily like a mad woman who hadn't drank anything for days. After I finished I stuck out my other hand and they both smiled shyly while shaking my hand, only their grip was ice cold and firm. Deciding to shrug off the suspicions I wanted to ask why in the world I was in a hospital and why. What lie had _she _told the doctors now? Hopefully I'll get out of this place as soon as possible.

"I'm guessing you are wondering why you're here am I correct?" the doctor asked. With a quick yes he proceeded to ask me questions that were on a paper full clipboard. Weird questions like what was I doing the last time I remember, what I ate, where I lived, and more personal ones. It seemed normal to me that's what doctors do right, but why these? After he finished the 'interview' he took in a slow breath and said

"Crystal the reason why I ask you these questions are because I want to know what happened on the last enter counter you had with family and surroundings is because we want to see how you're memory is so far. You've been on a six month coma"

What. Had. She. Done!

**Well hope all you readers liked it (=**

**I won't update until late December when I have more time to work on it since the holidays are coming up and if I have at least 5 reviews=)**

**Please review I'd like to see what you think and feel free to ask questions **

**Come on just one little press and a few words that's all I'm asking please**


	2. ¿Feeling Concerned?

**A/N Okay so here is chapter 2 to all those readers if I have any hehehe it would be just awkward not writing to anybody so yeah oh the disclaimer all similar rights belong to Stephanie Meyer and the song is not mine=(**

**_Untitled by Simple Plan_**

**A/N2 To Cookies and totalpicness thank you so much for reviewing first also to totalpicness well yes a coma is like deep sleep only sometimes you don't know what happened where you are or any of those past scenarios as to the birthday party well I'll explain all that soon enough hopefully. This chapter goes out for both of you and Randomlysinging thank you lots too for adding me to your favorite story list=) **

"I'm guessing you are wondering why you're here am I correct?" the doctor asked. With a quick yes he proceeded to ask me questions that were on a paper full clipboard. Weird questions like what was I doing the last time I remember, what I ate, where I lived, and more personal ones. It seemed normal to me that's what doctors do right, but why these? After he finished the 'interview' he took in a slow breath and said

"Crystal the reason why I ask you these questions are because I want to know what happened on the last enter counter you had with family and surroundings is because we want to see how you're memory is so far. You've been on a six month coma"

What. Had. She. Done!

**Chapter2**

I was hyperventilating and my eyes were getting pretty cloudy._ Oh great Crystal just embarrass yourself some more _my conscious yelled at me. Even though I barely knew this people I felt unsure about showing my weakness to anybody even me.

"Crystal dear calm down I know this is hard for you but don't worry everything is going to be alright" Esme murmured. Somehow she gave me the first impression of being a caring and loving woman, how lucky Dr. Cullen is to have her for a wife. I wiped away hot tears pouring down my face making matters worse I noticed all the needles that were stuck inside my arm.

"W-what are these for? Why do I h-have them?" I sobbed harder without knowing it Esme came closer and grabbed my other hand giving it a soft squeeze. Never in my life had someone seem so concern and worried looking like Esme and Dr. Cullen did now to me. Perhaps that's just how doctors are suppose to act but why had Esme been here looking after me? I wasn't worth the time to look after if that's what she was doing. I was nothing a nobody, my own mother had told me this just…a bastard only another complication.

"We had to have a transfusion of blood for you. The amount of blood you lost when the accident occurred well it was pretty bad. Not only that but we had to stitch up the severe injuries that you had on your arm and leg" he replied calmly with sorrow showing in his eyes. I closed my eyes while my lip trembled with fear. Why couldn't I have died instead? Why did mother hate me so much that she almost killed me? Oh god and now I'm here in the hospital. Hopefully they won't get too suspicious and think it was an accident for real. I would have to make up another story but for now I have to concentrate on them.

"Crystal do you remember what happened after the accident occurred? Try to remember." Esme encourage smiling a little. If only they knew what trouble I went through just to stay alive but they would never know.

"All I remember is my birthday party being held so I closed my eyes and the scene changed. The party was over and I was outside in my porch swing…then everything went black. I –I can't remember" I whispered afraid to say anything more. If by accident I confessed the truth that my own biological mother abuses of me. She can get jailed then I'll have to live with my father and he's even worse than anybody that's the reason why I live with mother by now if I lived with father I would have been dead already.

"Is that so? Your mother never mentioned anything about a birthday party" I was confused very, very confused. That party had occurred! I remember everything so clearly as if it was just yesterday.

"She didn't? But I remember it so clearly, every single detail. My aunts and uncles were there too. It was the best day I had ever had. How can I not memorize that?" I replied calmly. Esme looked at her husband frowning.

"I'm not trying to say it didn't happen it's just the fact that you were in a coma and perhaps it was a dream wouldn't you consider that a fact?" he asked while writing down in the white clipboard.

"Yes I would but…how? It seemed so real and…" I shook my head this birthday scene HAD to be real. It just had, why else would I remember it?

"These kinds of things tend to happen to most patients that had recently awakened. Why don't we call in your mother to make sure whether it was real or not shall we?" My face paled at the thought of mom. I couldn't stand seeing her glares but just like the past years she would fake about everything to make the perfect reasonable mother she wants everyone to see.

As Dr. Cullen left I tried my best to look casual and normal but really in the inside I was terrified to see that cold hearted woman I had to call a _mom. _Unfortunately for me Esme noticed my nervous face and asked if everything was alright. With a quick yes I rearrange myself to a more relaxed and less painful sitting position. Deciding to break the uncomfortable silence I decided to ask a few questions and hopefully Esme will know most of them.

"Esme why are you here not to be rude but are you looking after me? Like a nurse or something?" She gave me a shy smile and answered.

"I do hope you don't take it the wrong way Crystal but you are the youngest one in the hospital at just age 14 and well when I passed by one time to visit my husband I saw when…you first came unconscious in a bad condition. I decided to volunteer and take care of you and I guess you can say I'm somewhat of a nurse. Seeing a young child in that case made my heart break, you just looked fragile and helpless making me want to help in any way I could so now I'm here" ah so she felt sorrow for me. I guess I should be mad but how can I when this woman can be doing anything she wants now but decides to take care of me despite barely knowing me.

"I'm speechless and feel bad that you saw me that way. Now you're here because of me when you can be doing anything you want and I am taking your time I'm sorry" I said ashamed, truly I was but was grateful enough to say that Esme did help me in some way at least.

"Don't be sorry besides I am happy to be here seeing that you are much better and can continue on with your life not like many others who unfortunately couldn't" A single tear rolled down my cheek and Esme brushed it away. I felt that freezing heat of hers but it didn't bother me.

"Thank you for everything" I hugged her despite my aching of bones and ignored her coldness once again. No one and I mean no one had ever showed how much they cared about me that they would sacrifice their time for me. She hugged back and said a no problem but soon enough that feeling of being loved ended with _her _coming in the room. I slowly released Esme but my eyes widened when I saw a baby no more than two months old being held by Mary my mother. Dr. Cullen was standing next to her with the same clipboard and white Doctors coat he was in earlier.

"Hello sweetheart how have you been?" she grinned but I didn't miss that hidden tone in hers and evil twinkle in her eyes.

**Who is that baby? Did the birthday party scene take place for real or not? Am I going to get any more reviews? Should I continue or should I not? Let me know what you think please and feel free to ask questions=) until next time also hoped I did well on the chapter too…**

**P.S. I'm hoping to update every Saturday or Sunday hopefully, not positive though but I'll try my best**

**~0bsethed1**


	3. Fake Personality

**The Twilight Saga ©Stephanie Meyer, except for anything unknown those are mine=) oh and the song not mine either**

**_Who's to know if your soul will fade at all  
The one you sold to fool the world  
You lost your self-esteem along the way_**

**_Fake It by Seether_**

**A/N thanks to Andraste Straton for reviewing=)**

* * *

"Thank you for everything" I hugged her despite my aching of bones and ignored her coldness once again. No one and I mean no one had ever showed how much they cared about me that they would sacrifice their time for me. She hugged back and said a no problem but soon enough that feeling of being loved ended with _her _coming in the room. I slowly released Esme but my eyes widened when I saw a baby no more than two months old being held by Mary my mother. Dr. Cullen was standing next to her with the same clipboard and white Doctors coat he was in earlier.

"Hello sweetheart how have you been?" she grinned but I didn't miss that hidden tone in hers and evil twinkle in her eyes.

**Chapter3**

My eyes stayed glued to her spurious face. I wouldn't have recognized her if it wasn't for those cold dark gray eyes and her mischievous grin. Everything about Mary had changed well her appearance that is. Her once waist length light brown hair was now a perfectly raven black bob haircut. Her skin tone was the same golden bronze as it was before and I swear she got taller than her already 5'5" frame towering over my tiny 5'3" height. I noticed she was wearing a thick gray coat with dark blue flannel jeans under it and gray high heel boots as well.

My attention from Mary went to that small fragile baby she held in her arms. It seemed like a boy to me judging that it was covered in dark blue all over and the fact that his face was facing towards me probably taking in the new surroundings and people. His extraordinary sky blue eyes scanned through the room until they stopped on me, an adorable toothless mini grin appeared on his fair face making small dimples appear on his rose cheeks. I couldn't help but notice how cute the foreign baby boy was, after all aren't all baby's adorable? I looked away quickly not wanting to be awestruck by this angel. I had problems to deal with not to be admiring at a baby boy who I barely knew but somehow I felt a sisterly bond towards him. He couldn't be Mary's son could he? I sighed deeply and focused once again on Mary replying rather late to her last question.

"I've had worst dear mother" I said looking dead straight to her gray eyes making sure she understood what I really meant. Her grin faltered halfway and she walked towards me. I checked to see Dr. Cullen and Esme looking at us joyfully. I could just imagine what they were thinking right now. The loving mother stops mourning over her beautiful daughter that has been in critical state and has awoken finally. Psh, more like the fake mother's prayer had not been heard for the plain daughter to die at last. I forced a smile as she embraced me in a tight hug that hurt like hell and with the poor baby in the middle of all this.

"You're going to get worst if you don't shut your tramp _querida_" she delicately and sweetly whispered. Just the thought of being tortured over again made me terrified. The heart monitor beeped noisily signaling my heart had sped up. How could it not? I was being threatened by this woman who kept her words.

"S-sorry I just got emotional" I said quickly to explain my sudden behavior. They both smiled but somehow those smiles seemed…forced? They couldn't possibly hear what Mary told me could they?

"Well Dr. Cullen how about we get to the point? What was the whole reason that you called me in besides letting me know that Crystal had woken up from her slight coma?" I let out a slow deep breath and started counting in my head from 1 to 10, it was how I dealt with my anger issues and right now I was pissed off due to my mother's choice of words. If this bitch didn't even want to be here then why had she come in the first place?

"Actually the coma wasn't slight it could've meant she would never wake up, you do understand the consequences of this right?" Esme asked trying to argue over Mary's unconcerned mood. At least someone was brave enough to stand up for me. It seemed like Esme cared about me although I found this strange seeing we had only met today well at least I had unlike her she knew me since when I came into the ER.

"The worst has ended but for now we have to focus on how Crystal will react in the future" The doctor said trying to calm both ladies. He seemed like those type of persons who like peace or the ones who put a stop to arguments. Coming out of my thoughts I decided to speak up once and for all so Mary could leave the hell out of this room.

"Might I suggest that we keep our heads on the main reason why we are all here in the first place please" All three heads turned to me instantly. I blushed lightly because I didn't like attention whether it was from children, adults, or people my age. Dr. Cullen cleared his throat to get everyone's attention again.

"Erm why yes. Crystal said something about her last memory being of a party but you said the last place she had the incident was when she came home drunk while climbing up the stairs unconsciously she fell down?"He said looking at Mary as if waiting for a confession which was most unlikely she never confessed to anybody especially not to a doctor she had met.

"Oh my Crystal are you lying to them again! How many times do I have to tell you, never lie it won't help the doctors to find out what the problem really is" she scolded me strongly. I looked down my cheeks turning red even more. She just loved to humiliate me. Tears were threatening to come out but I couldn't show them my weakness.

"I-I-I'm…so sorry. Si prega di non crederle" I whispered the last sentence silently almost to myself. Praying that somehow they would hear it but that was impossible no one could hear my soundless cries of help.

"That's right you will never do that ever again. Now is there something else you would like to tell me?" Mary asked impatiently.

"No that's all. Perhaps in a few days deciding on how well Crystal is doing she'll be out of here in no time." I didn't want to be here nor at home but if I had to chose one this hospital room would suffice. I hadn't notice Esme came over to me until she grabbed my chin slowly and carefully lifting it up so I could see her well.

"Dear I will be coming in to check on you. I want you to feel comfortable around me. Please do not be afraid to tell me anything maybe I might be able to help. Here is my house and cell phone number do not hesitate to call me for whatever reason okay." She patted my left cheek gently as if I was some delicate doll but nevertheless gave me a warm smile before leaving with Dr. Cullen and alone with the cold hearted woman along with the child.

"Now that all this is over with how about we start with introducing you to your new baby brother or should I say 'son' along with welcoming you to the town of Forks?" she asked laughing darkly.

* * *

**Well I wrote this a bit quickly to get it out today. Hopefully next chapter will come out on Saturday or Sunday too. Forgive me if I did some spelling errors or something but please please review it'll make my day=) One more thing I posted up the song for chapter 2 if anyone is interested it's in the beginning of well of course chapter 2.**

**~0bsethed1**


	4. Teenage Mother

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga© Stephanie Meyer**

**_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away_**

**_Breakaway-Kelly Clarkson_**

**A/N I know I have focused mainly on Crystal but I promise Seth will come into the story probably in the next chapter for now I just want to show how she deals with her life and how it is hopefully no one is confused by this =)**

**A/N 2 Much thanks to ****the eight lovely people that put me on author/story fav/alert makes me happy *U***

* * *

"Dear I will be coming in to check on you. I want you to feel comfortable around me. Please do not be afraid to tell me anything maybe I might be able to help. Here is my house and cell phone number do not hesitate to call me for whatever reason okay." She patted my left cheek gently as if I was some delicate doll but nevertheless gave me a warm smile before leaving with Dr. Cullen and alone with the cold hearted woman along with the child.

"Now that all this is over with how about we start with introducing you to your new baby brother or should I say 'son' along with welcoming you to the town of Forks?" she asked laughing darkly.

**Chapter4**

Mary walked from where she was standing towards the cream arm chair in the corner near the window. She sat down cradling the baby boy that was now asleep and looked up at me with hatred eyes. I had anticipated for Mary to leave as soon as possible since she was getting impatient for the Dr. Cullen and Esme to depart but now I know why, she wanted us alone. At this point I stayed motionless as my eyes moved from her to the baby. Her question seemed bizarre and caught me off guard. What the hell did she mean by all this? Was she saying he was my brother or son because obviously he couldn't be. I never had affairs with anyone in my life…ever. Although brother seemed appropriate but who was his father if she hadn't been dating anyone unless.

"Did you adopt him?" I asked incredulous. Why would she! It wasn't that he was adopted it was the fact that she was an abuser. What if she mistreated this beautiful child? She wouldn't do that would she?

"Jace is 100% mine and biological he is your half-brother. The whole town thinks he's your son though. I wouldn't want to ruin my perfect reputation now would I? That's why I'm ruining yours _darling_" She whispered the last three sentences silently as if a mouse would hear. I've had it with her stupid little speeches and abomination so I decided to speak up.

"Why are you doing this to me? What have I done to deserve this…this agony?" She arose putting the child on the chair safely where he could not fall and turned to look at me. Seeing the fury in her eyes made me want to hide under a rock and never come out. Instantly I knew I had said something wrong for she raised her hand and slapped me so hard not even a soul would miss the sound of it. She grabbed my face roughly inserting her fake nails into my skin.

"Listen to me you arrogant, disgusting, and bloody bastard! My whole life is a disaster ever since you were born! Your father left with another slut because of you! He never calls, never visits, not even one single shit of a letter, nothing! So don't even ask why your life is the way it is! I should have never had you in the first place. This is your own fault!" she tossed me aside like I was some worthless piece of rag. My hand went up to my cheek where she had hit it brutally. It hurt like hell and with just one touch I could tell a bruise was going to appear there.

"Sleep well darling oh and one more thing I don't want to know anything about you unless you're coming home until then goodbye" I watched as she picked up Jace not roughly nor softly but at least good enough to not hurt him. Mary glanced one more time at me and shut the door harshly leaving me alone with the loud machinery. I straightened up and headed towards the bathroom wanting to look at my reflection no matter how bad I looked. My legs felt feeble at first when I stood up but soon enough the weakness left replaced by soreness. I hissed in pain as my legs throbbed numerously times. Just as I grabbed for the bathroom doorknob I collapsed making a loud thump and causing a nurse to come in.

"My goodness dear what are you doing? Get up now if they see you trying to move around they'll get me in trouble" I grabbed onto the nurse's arm for my support while she put the food tray on the small desk besides the bed.

"I just wanted to see for myself how I look" I retorted back. She glared at me behind those thick brown glasses of hers. The way she spoke to me was absolutely inappropriate and full of annoyance.

"Listen here my job is to make sure you are in good condition not being your cosmetologist and making sure how you look. Eat you food and press the nurse button when you're finished so I can come and pick up your junk" She left me sitting at the bed with my mouth half open and glaring at the back of her scrawny gray haired head. When she closed the door once again I could've sworn I heard her say 'I'd rather be Dr. Cullen's assistant than be here looking after this reckless teenage mom'.

"I'd rather be in anyplace than being looked after by an unprofessional stupid nurse" I shouted angrily hoping that she heard me. People had yet to learn a person's respect of personal information. I doubt anyone would guess that child was mine unless the bitch had told them the whole 'truth'. Deciding to forget everything I looked down towards the food tray and surprisingly found low fat vanilla ice cream in a sealed plastic cup. I placed it next to my bruised cheek and relaxed a little although it would still be there the next day. Glancing at the wall clock I saw it was only 8:57pm, too early to fall asleep after all I had just taken a break from that.

With one hand I managed to eat the steak, iced tea, and the fruit salad. When I burped quietly I realized how much I craved for food after all the IV was the only thing that kept me feeding this few months not really food though. I pressed the nurse button once I was finished and closed my eyes hoping that all this would just be a dream…unfortunately for me it wasn't. This was only the beginning of a new life to start over again or at least a new perfect one for Mary as for me a horrible one. With those last thoughts I drifted to sleep avoiding the nurse and prayed that in the future I would hopefully break away from this hell of a life.

* * *

**This chapter was a bit short sorry for that and well hopefully the action starts in the next chapter not actually action but you get me right? Please review and make my day I'll give you a virtual cake vanilla or chocolate? **

**P.S sorry I just needed to make a few corrections and deleted it but made the corrections so everything is same oh same oh=D**

**~0bsethed1**


	5. Mystery Girl

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga© Stephanie Meyer except for anything unknown=)**

**A/N Much Thanks to **Lovestoread1996**twilightZone46**Andraste Straton**TartieLover101**Dancer96 **Luna0711**sevandfred4ever**ellen anne elizabeth** Randomlysinging**MsRobinsonCrusoe17** Inspiracion y Sabiduria**i took the night12**ImDaMnShOrTaNdPrOuD**Mackenzie L.** MyRealNameIsHiding** who put me on Story/Author Alert/Favorite List=)**

* * *

With one hand I managed to eat the steak, iced tea, and the fruit salad. When I burped quietly I realized how much I craved for food after all the IV was the only thing that kept me feeding this few months not really food though. I pressed the nurse button once I was finished and closed my eyes hoping that all this would just be a dream…unfortunately for me it wasn't. This was only the beginning of a new life to start over again or at least a new perfect one for Mary as for me a horrible one. With those last thoughts I drifted to sleep avoiding the nurse and prayed that in the future I would hopefully break away from this hell of a life.

**Chapter5**

**SPOV-La Push**

I walked quietly along the sidewalk alone avoiding the stares people gave me. It had just been less than a year ago since my transformation and I still wasn't used to the attention although I couldn't say I hated being a shape shifter **(let's face it people werewolf sounds more vicious in a way=)** because I actually enjoyed being one. The super hearing, strength, healing, speed and telepathy were the best of everything and very useful at times. Leah on the other side hated what we were even mom couldn't disagree with the opinion either. They continually argued over my protection of how I needed to be more careful since I was still juvenile according to them but for Pete's sake I am going to turn 16 soon and besides it isn't like I'm the youngest one there is like Collin, Brady and some of the pups of just age thirteen. I was too deep in thought to even realize I had crashed into someone, if it weren't for their blabbering I would've passed by them like nothing.

"She's going to kill me if I don't have dinner ready by the time she gets home unless I order something to eat but she hate's fast food. Ugh! My first day here and people just stare at me like I'm some sort of foreign statue and to make matters worse this huge bimbo crashed into me!" My first thought of her was _wow does she have a beautiful voice_ and she smelled…delicious? She had a fresh sweet scent of candy apples. Instead of standing there like an idiot I offered to help her.

"I'm so so so sorry here let me help you" I reached down to grab the groceries but accidently grabbed her hand instead. The odd of all this was when our hands touched I felt this welcoming electric current run through me not the 'ouch what the hell was that' but the 'w0w that felt amazing' kind. Before I could say another quick sorry she roughly took her hand from under mine and grabbed all the things tossing them inside the paper bag. I looked up from where I was kneeling down to the mysterious girl next to me but instead found her speed walking away. Some part of me screamed to look at her but I refrained myself of doing that after all it is only my unconsciousness and those turn out bad at times. Not only did I feel the need to do that but my heart seemed to shatter apart when I saw her leaving me.

"Jackpot!" a familiar voice said from behind me. I got up dusting the few amount of dirt in my jeans and turned around to find Joshua and Joseph the 'evil' twins hovering over something in the ground. They were the new addition to the pack or Sam's pack that is. Both of them had come up with an agreement of Sam taking the young wolves while Jake took the more controlled ones. Leah, Quil, Embry, Brady, Collin and I were in Jake's pack while Sam took over Damon, Daniel, Alex, Ethan, Skye, Joshua, and Joseph the new wolves along with Paul and Jared since they decided to stay. Emily didn't mind either although she missed us but we would pass by to visit her from time to time. I sighed looked towards the two thirteen year old in front of me.

"Do you think it's worth something?" Josh asked quietly picking up whatever was in the ground. Needles to say curiosity got the best of me so I decided to check what was so interesting.

"Hey pipsqueaks I couldn't help but over hear you both found something?" They looked up at me and then smirked. You know that creepy thing when two twins say or do something at the same time well yeah that's what it looked like right know and let me tell you I had a bad feeling about this.

"Maybe, maybe not what would we get in return if we told you?" Josh smiled at his brother's genius idea while I thought about how childish they acted even more childish than Brady and Collin.

"Well…How about you tell me and I'll give you ten bucks for whatever you have?" I said digging inside my wallet for cash. I might sound like an idiot getting involved in some little game that they could quickly outsmart me but hey what else is there to do? Besides I felt the need to have whatever it was they had.

"Deal! It's some kind of necklace thingy. I think it's fake though I've seen one of these at a cheap shop in Forks but a deal is a deal so hand over the money" Joseph grinned proud of the agreement he had made and handed me the necklace while I gave him the money. _There goes the money for Leah's Christmas's present Oh well I'll just buy her a chocolate box _I thought.

"Nice making business with you man see you later and say hi to the pack for us" Josh said walking away with a one hell of a happy Joseph. I nodded and continued my pace towards Quil's house he promised me we would play Black Ops today since Claire left to a dentist appointment.

Meanwhile I looked at the majestic tassel necklace and decided I would take it to show Alice since she knew about accessories, clothes and such. It really was a beauty but what caught me off guard was it had the same candy apple scent the mystery girl had. I smiled to myself and decided I would hold the necklace a secret for now and look for this girl that had me so focused on meeting her again.

* * *

**A/N2 Aw poor Seth didn't get to see mystery girls face and guess who's necklace it is? Also I'm sorry for the voting thing I got 3 votes saying to not re write and it doesn't matter whichever one is better and 2 saying yes to re write so I guess the no rewrites wins THANKS FOR THE FIVE UNIQUE PEOPLE THAT VOTED=) it was some idea that would add more sadness to the story but I decided to save it for another story in the future hopefully anyways I'll try to update before New Years and if I don't Happy or Merry (insert holiday here) ****Or whatever else you celebrate just enjoy it and ****Have a safe holiday=)**

**P.S. Please Review I'll give you a cookie with a bunny=)**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors Notes always seem to be boring so I'll entertain you for awhile and the following is not mine I just borrowed it=)**

**PAUL LOOKED INTO HIS IMPRINT'S EYES, THE WHOLE WORLD SEEMED TO SPIN AND CRUMBLE AROUND THE TWO OF THEM. **  
**"I'M PAUL, WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" HE ASKED, EYES MELTING LIKE A PUPPIES.**

**HE STARED AT THE BEAUTIFUL, MOUTH WATERING...**

**CHICKEN LEG.**

**omnomnomnomnom**

**Okay heres the real deal I'm so sorry but I'm having writers block for now. The story will probably be rewritten much better but not sure when though=(I'm writing another one called Winter Solstice and I can assure you that one is way ahead planned since forever so it will definetly not be stopped only this one and also check out the other story in my profile Dear Seth, and that's all I'm really sorry people I'll try to update ASAP when I can. **


End file.
